Because I Love You
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: "I hate vanilla, Muro-chin," Murasakibara says, mouth full with pockies, "because there's no vanilla as better as Kuro-chin." HimuKuro. Slightly AllKuro. Sho-Ai.


**A/N :** _Hello again, I'm Kitahara Rosalie! Welcome to my weird fantasies about shounen-ai world! Like usual, this is unbeta'd, you may or may not find some grammatical or spelling mistakes here. (Or maybe both) it's somewhat hard for me to write in English since I'm not a native speaker, — but! To hell with it. I'm in love with Kuro-chan and I think he needs more love :3 Enough said, enjoy!_

_(small note : don't forget to leave a review QwQ)_

* * *

**Because I Love You**

* * *

Everyone knows that the sweet-tooth giant, Murasakibara Atsushi, loves every kind of snacks but vanilla. When Himuro asks the center about this, Murasakibara only gives the same lazy reply.

"For vanilla's flavor, I have something better."

Himuro doesn't probe any further since from the start he's not interested. It's merely because he is given the task by his coach to look after Murasakibara's bottomless stomach and make sure the giant does not dead because of starvation. Though, most of his meal is sweets, sweets and more sweets.

But lately, the way Murasakibara looks at the trump card of Seirin basketball club, Kuroko Tetsuya, bothers him. As if the cute but stoic boy is a piece of meat — or in Murasakibara's case, the phantom is the most delicious dessert in the world.

It won't be a huge problem if Kuroko weren't Himuro's lover.

.

* * *

To look at Kuroko's sleeping face when they're still laying on a bed is one of Himuro's favorite activities.

Like now, as the morning sun rays perk through the cyan-colored curtains, Himuro can't help but admire Kuroko's beauty right after he opens his eyes. The younger boy looks more expressive in his sleep. Sometimes he snores lightly — much like the sound of calm river — sometimes he talks about his dearest grandmother, sometimes he smiles, sometimes he cries. And Himuro wonders forlornly if there's any incurable wounds weigh down on Kuroko's small shoulders. Himuro hates he doesn't know what he should do, that he doesn't know the reason beyond that pearly tears flowing down on his pale cheeks. Later, he ends up with cradling Kuroko's head in his arms, crying silently with his beloved one. Himuro has asked this numerous time before but Kuroko always denies and says that everything is alright.

There's a sound of a blanket being crumpled as Kuroko stirs — ah, he's crying again.

" 'ka-sama." he mumbles. Himuro lifts a hand up to wipe the tears away, speaking in hushed voice that he is there right beside him and won't let anything to hurt him. And Himuro means it. Really really means it. He vows to himself that he'll do anything to keep Kuroko's happiness unharmed.

Kuroko stops calling for his mother and the tears stop from falling down, but the frown remains there. Himuro gently pecks his forehead, hoping it's enough to erase whatever nightmare Kuroko might have. Leaning back, he smiles warmly when the frown has been smothered. Reaching forward, Himuro pulls Kuroko's body close to his until he can feel Kuroko's nose on his shoulder, until he can feel his warmth against his clothed skin.

They never do anything too far. Stay innocent. No more than kissing or cuddling. Himuro loves him and not just lust after him. He can't bear the thought of Kuroko hate him because he forces him to do something he doesn't like.

Right, he'll wait, 'til Kuroko's ready.

"Himuro-kun, I can't breathe." Kuroko's emotionless voice breaks the silence. Himuro laughs.

"I'm sorry." Himuro pushes Kuroko's torso so that he can take a look at Kuroko's now sober face. "Since when you're awake?"

"Just now." The younger boy replies, suppressing a yawn.

Himuro chuckles. His lover is really cute...

His heartbeat quickens as he thinks about what he'll do — about what he want... but will Kuroko let him? He won't be angry, will he?

"Ne, Kuroko-kun," Himuro calls, voice seductive, "would you let me have a morning... kiss?"

Himuro definitely will regret for saying it if not for the pink hues that suddenly appears on Kuroko's cheeks. Kuroko looks down, trying to hide his blush. And then he, almost shyly, gives a nod.

Himuro leans in, lips barely touching Kuroko's. He waits for the phantom to look at his eyes — it's his way to see that the phantom truly wants it as well, that he doesn't being forced — and when he does, the ravennette can see the honesty reflected on those twin cerulean orbs : That Kuroko wants it too. Without wasting a second, he captures Kuroko's inviting pink lips in a slow open-mouthed kiss.

Vanilla.

Kuroko tasted of vanilla.

.

* * *

Sometimes it's too hard to keep their relationship in secret while everything Himuro wants is to shout from the highest rooftop and claims that the sweet, untainted Kuroko Tetsuya is his only. But Himuro understands that Kuroko doesn't want to make a big fuss and it's Himuro's duty to respect his decision. He'll keep himself from slaughtering people even though the so called people are flirting with his lover 24 hours non stop.

First, it's Kise Ryouta. The blond model is the biggest foe. It's always him that interupt his time with Kuroko whether they are kissing or simply peacefully leaning on each other by his sudden call or dozens messages. Kise's level of annoyance is to the point Himuro has taken a butcher knife from the kitchen and almost gone to Tokyo just to chop the blond model's head off. Almost. Thanks to Kuroko's ignite pass kai for keeping him from being a cold-hearted murderer.

Second, it's Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki. At first he thought the Ace of Touo would not be a serious problem like Kise does since the former Kuroko's light seems putting a great distance between him and the shadow, but unfortunately he is dead wrong. Himuro doesn't know how or when, but it's clear as summer day that that ganguro is trying to fix his fault on the past and make Kuroko sees him as a person he can spend the rest of his life with.

As if Aomine isn't troublesome enough here the extra pain on the butt, the Touo basketball team manager, Momoi Satsuki.

That busty girl always glomps and presses her breasts against her self- proclaimed boyfriend. Thanks to heavens Kuroko is too innocent and oblivious to whatever wild fantasies that goes circling in her head.

Third, it's Kagami Taiga. Actually it does not come as a big surprise that Kagami is in love with his own shadow. Because Kuroko is special. The phantom won't give up easily and he likes his friends just the way they are. He's selfless and he'll do anything for his friends like what he did to bring his former teammates to once again love basketball. It seems everyone that witnesses his struggle are accidentally falling in love with him. Such a charm Kuroko has.

Himuro doesn't know about the other Kisekis, like Midorima Shintarou or Akashi Seijuurou, but it's better to not let his guard down.

Then come the case of Murasakibara Atsushi.

Murasakibara is a young child trapped inside a giant body. True he always says that he wants to crush his opponents but it's no more than a childish blabbering. Like a toddler who says he wants to fly freely towards the blue sky. But it seems many people does not think so as they decide to avoid him as though he is an unforgivable dangerous monster. Himuro doesn't have a heart to make the center upset which result him to do whatever the giant wants as long they are reasonable requests, this giving him the image of an older brother. He believes Murasakibara does not speak anything to hurt people deliberately.

But that evening, after basketball practice, when he accompanies Murasakibara to a nearest department store, every words that the purple-head says stab him right to the heart.

"I hate vanilla, Muro-chin," Murasakibara says, mouth full with pockies, "because there's no vanilla as better as Kuro-chin."

Or in other words, Himuro thinks, the giant suggestively says he had kissed the phantom before.

"Actually it's a long story, Himuro-kun." Kuroko tells him. It's 8.47 pm and they now are in Maji Burger. Call him paranoid or whatever, but Himuro feels he needs to immediately go all the way from Akita to Tokyo to listen Kuroko's explanation. Of his point of view of what Murasakibara said just four hours ago.

"It happened on my last year at Teikou, percisely after I sent my resignation letter." He continues, somewhat nervous. For once the little phantom doesn't touch his vanilla milkshake at all. "They didn't stop me — well, Kise-kun did. But I barely understood his noisy words..."

Kuroko shifts his eyes, silently observing the vague scene of people and cars passing by through the window. Somehow the melancholy image leaves an unpleasant feelings in Himuro's stomach.

Kuroko looks like a lost child.

"Atsushi told me you let him to kiss you." There's no accusation or hatred. Just casual talk.

Kuroko stiffens.

"I... didn't really know what happened at that time... Outside basketball matters, Murasakibara-kun is my best friend... And I accidentally bumped into him when I was trying to avoid Kise-kun. Murasakibara-kun knew something was off and the next thing that happened is Murasakibara-kun's lips were on mine..."

Kuroko fiddles with his sweater under the table, eyes downcast, waiting for his lover to mad at him.

"You were desperate." Himuro concludes. Voice calm. Kuroko looks up.

"You aren't mad?"

Himuro smiles.

"If I were on your shoes I might do the same." Himuro reaches down, lacing his fingers with Kuroko's smaller ones before giving a firm grip. "And here the most important part. Kuroko-kun, I need you to answer honestly, If one day, whether it's Taiga or Atsushi or other Kiseki no Sedai who kiss you, will you stay on the ground and tell them that you are my lover?"

"Of course I will."

"But if they're so desperate, like you were, will you push them away?"

Kuroko doesn't give an immediate answer.

"Kuroko-kun." Himuro says after a slight pause, smiling. "you're not ready for a relationship yet."

* * *

That is not a farewell.

Himuro and Kuroko are still together, secretly though. The ravenette still loves the shadow as much as he did before that fated revelation, and they often have a sleepover each weekends. The difference is, Himuro lets Kuroko decide which who the phantom falls in love with. He will hold and guide him, the lost phantom, to find his true happiness. He lets Kuroko to hang out more often with his former or current teammates. He does not silently send hostile glares whenever Kise or Takao flirting with his lover, or when Momoi hugging his lover to death, or when Kagami stealing a glance at Kuroko's revealed skin, or when Midorima (with his Tsundere antics) giving him an Aquarius lucky item... no, not anymore.

Right, like he said before, he will do everything, anything — even sacrifice his own happiness — for Kuroko's sake.

**(End)**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**


End file.
